Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Joffrey is being the bad boy in school, always bullying people. His reasons being foolish and his victims unable to take it anymore, his parents find out, Cersei decides he has to be put back to his place. For once she agrees, Joffrey needs to be taught a lesson, a unique lesson. Wil Cersei's unusual idea will work on her troublesome son? And will she has the strength to keep it up
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT modern AU, just a little humour/parody idea I came up with, although it does have storyline, focused on Joffrey and him being taught a lesson after so many years of being a bully, being taught a lesson in a unique way. Played for laughs so please don't take this seriously :)

I will try to provide character ages within the story, if I miss anyone, let me know and I'll mention their age at the start of the next chapter, note, won't really do it for adults (those over 25 at any rate). Also messed with the age gaps a bit, particularly in regards to the Starks.

Pairings that will be seen or mentioned in this story will be: Bran/Meera, Rickon/Shireen, Arya/Gendry, Theon/Jeyne Poole, maybe Sansa/Podrick, if I can squeeze it in. Think that's all.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was another day at school; one student in particular was bored as he stood in the school hall, waiting for the bell to go. The student was a boy of seventeen with short blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin; he had a scrawny build but a haughty, almost superior expression on his face. The boy's name was Joffrey Baratheon; the eldest son of Robert Baratheon, the richest man in Westeros and his wife, Cersei, originally of the Lannister family, another rich family.

Joffrey was also the oldest of three siblings, the other two being sixteen year old Myrcella and fifteen year old Tommen. Unlike his siblings who were well liked and friendly, Joffrey was arrogant and believed himself better than everyone. He had friends, or more accurately followers to do his dirty work, right now they weren't present however.

Joffrey shifted slightly, looking around. As he was in school he was clad in his school uniform. The uniform of this private school he went to, for boys consisted of Grey trousers, a blue button up shirt, a dark red blazer, grey socks that were to be anywhere between ankle length and calf-high and simple grey shoes. The boys also had the option to wear grey school shorts, but Joffrey never did, he scoffed at the idea.

' _Shorts at school, honestly, that's for little kids, or fags who like showing off for the other filthy degenerates.'_ He thought to himself. _'Wonder which category Tommen falls under.'_

He sneered at that, while he didn't wear them every day, Joffrey knew his younger brother did wear the school shorts.

Joffrey turned his gaze towards three girls walking to their classes. One was the same age as him with long auburn hair and blue eyes. The other two girls had brown hair, the shorter, younger one, being the same age as Joffrey's sister, had grey eyes, a long face and her hair was cut quite short. The other girl had brown eyes, was the same age as the auburn haired girl and wore her long hair in a ponytail.

All three were clad in the girl's version of the uniform. A grey pleated mid-thigh length skirt, a blue button up blouse; dark red blazer, grey knee socks and grey flats. He leered at the auburn haired girl, he knew all three girls, the auburn haired one was Sansa Stark. They had dated until she had the audacity to defy him and declare their relationship over. Not that it mattered to Joffrey, he knew she'd come to her senses eventually and come crawling back.

The other two girls, the older one was Sansa's best friend, Jeyne Poole, while the younger, short haired girl was Sansa's younger sister, Arya Stark.

' _Of course both of them are complete sluts, dating people so much older than them, people who aren't even in school.'_ Joffrey thought with a sneer. _'I mean, is Jeyne so naïve she thinks Theon Greyjoy will change his ways for her. Also what does Arya see in that loser, what was his name…Gendry?'_

Shaking his head Joffrey watched them go before looking around again.

He smirked to himself as, rotten bully that he was, he searched for his next victims. Many students had met his bullying ways. He always felt superior to them, his was his way of rubbing their nose in it. He soon spotted three victims at once, walking up the corridor towards him. He had dealt with them before, but they clearly hadn't learned.

The trio were three boys, two with auburn hair and blue eyes, like Sansa, the other had brown hair and green eyes, that boy and one of the auburn haired boys were fifteen, like Tommen, the other auburn haired boy was fourteen.

' _Gods, those losers again, Sansa's brothers, Bran and Rickon and Bran's_ friend _Jojen Reed.'_ He thought to himself with a cruel sneer. _Urgh, look at them, looking so stupid in those shorts, worse than anyone else.'_

It was true, all three boys wore the school shorts, not only that, but while most boys wore their shorts at two and a half inches above the knee, like Tommen, or at knee length, or somewhere in between, the trio before him had their shorts at mid-thigh, shorter than anyone else in school. So it was Joffrey's mind was made up and he chose them immediately as his victims. He waited until they were near enough and then spoke.

"Hi freaks." He called tauntingly.

Rickon glared at him; immediately hostile. But unable to react as he wanted, due to already being in trouble for fighting at school.

Joffrey was therefore undeterred. "How are the little 'shorts bros' today huh?"

"Shut up." Bran replied sharply, rolling his eyes at Joffrey bullying them again.

Joffrey scoffed and straightened up. "Or what fag, you think I'm scared of you…Or the other little cock-sucker."

He sneered at Jojen as he said that last part, his implication obvious.

"How dare you!?" Bran snarled; enraged.

"Guys, don't…" Jojen said softly; shaking his head when they tried to protest.

So, accepting Jojen's response, they stopped arguing and followed him as they walked away.

"That's right, run you little fags." Joffrey called after them, laughing. "Go suck each other's cocks again."

He smirked, immediately feeling better about this dull day and when the bell went, he headed to his class, already plotting his next move.

* * *

Later, during morning break, Bran, Jojen and Rickon sat at a table, talking quietly together about the 'Joffrey problem'.

"Gods I can't believe him." Bran muttered.

"I know." Jojen replied; still keeping calm.

Rickon shook his head. "Honestly, stupid punk, what's with him, picking on us?"

Bran sighed. "He keeps making those stupid remarks about our shorts; what's with that?"

The boys knew their shorts were shorter than the rest of the school, but they didn't mind, didn't care, it was just part of the uniform and what they wore, it was their choice.

"He's got a geo the size of the moon." Jojen remarked; before stating. "We have to do something, we're not the only ones he's bullied."

Rickon nodded. "Yeah, although he seems to pick on us more often, I've noticed a pattern. Seems any boy wearing shorts as part of his uniform is fair game to him, even his younger brother."

"Then there's the girl's he's harassed." Bran added.

They discussed the matter further until finally, they made up their minds. They had only one option. This couldn't stay hidden, they had to reveal it and had to ensure that the one person who could do anything effectively about this knew, that person however would take some convincing as it was none other than Joffrey's mother, Cersei.

* * *

Cersei wasn't sure what to make of this. She had been at home when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Next thing she knew she was in the living room, with an assortment of other men and women. The only thing she knew they all had in common was that their children went to the same school as hers.

"What is this?" She asked, shocked, especially since they seemed angry.

"There is something going on." Eddard Stark told her. "Something you should know."

His wife Catelyn nodded. "It involves your son, Joffrey, you need to hear this and don't try and wriggle out of it."

Cersei glared but soon they began and as they told her of the various incidents her denials died on her lips. As much as she wanted to rubbish their claims, there was just too much, too many corroborating stories. This many people couldn't all be telling the exact same lie, with the exact same clarity.

' _Gods; this cannot; how could Joffrey do something like this, say such…disgusting things.'_ She thought, horrified, before straightening up and speaking. "I see…Thank you for telling me this. Leave it to me, I cannot allow this to go unpunished."

They could see in her eyes that Cersei was serious and so they left, allowing Cersei to contemplate a plan. Later, her plan ready, she headed to her husband's office and spoke to him, informing him of what she had been told.

To say Robert Baratheon was horrified by his eldest son's antics would be an understatement.

"Gods…"

Cersei shook her head. "I know Robert, we cannot let this stand."

Robert growled. "That…idiot boy!"

"Don't do anything foolish." Cersei replied quickly.

"Foolish, Cersei he…" Robert began, incredulous.

Cersei shook her head however. "Robert, this is Joffrey, one of the…obvious or conventional punishments will work with him."

"What did you have in mind?" Robert asked after a brief silence.

"I have a…unique idea." Cersei replied with a small smile. "After all, he needs to understand the pain he has caused, there's only one way he can do that…"

So she detailed her plan to Robert.

Robert nodded after she was done. "Ah…I see, a little unorthodox but, sounds good to me."

She smiled and nodded, it would be their only hope to change Joffrey's ways. He had to experience what he had caused and there was only one way to go about doing that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, wait and see what happens :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, he is, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here it is, at the end of this chapter. Well, this is something they've ended up in agreement in.  
canonman89: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought I would work in a mention for them, since, like Arya/Gendry, they won't actually be appearing together physically.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Cersei sighed as entered the school, she had expected to receive a call from the headmaster and now it had come. She had prepared herself, she knew what she had to say, she had to explain to him that she was aware of the gravity of the situation and that she would be taking action. Unorthodox and strange action true, but action none the less, and she knew with certainty it would be effective.

In fact, considering that this was Joffrey they were going to be talking about, it would be effective due to the fact it was unorthodox and strange. She made her way to the office and spoke to the secretary.

"I am here to see the Principal." She explained firmly.

The woman nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Baratheon, please take a seat, the Principal will be with you shortly, he's expecting you."

Cersei nodded and took a seat; she carefully contemplated how to explain things to the Principal. She hoped he would understand, if he insisted on a more traditional punishment, it wouldn't work. Joffrey would laugh it off.

' _The hardest part, once the punishment is implemented…is how long it must last.'_ She thought to herself. _'I need to endure and ensure that it lasts as long as it must.'_

It was then she was called into the office. She stood and entered the office, ready to speak with the Principal.

She sat in front of the desk; the Principal took his seat and looked at her seriously.

"Mrs. Baratheon, this is very serious, your son has been causing a lot of trouble." He stated; his voice level and calm despite his seriousness.

Cersei nodded. "Yes, I understand; I am aware of how serious this is. However I would ask you to do me a favour and let me decide Joffrey's punishment."

The Principal narrowed his eyes. "You, Mrs. Baratheon…"

"Please, hear me out." She said; he sighed but nodded and she continued. "None of the usual punishments will work on Joffrey; he'll laugh them off, or pretend to be sorry. But I have an idea for a…different kind of punishment. One that will work."

The Principal looked sceptical but continue to listen.

"I know this may seem unorthodox, unusual, strange…but it will work, I am certain of it." She continued to explain. "It won't be…easy and there may be, things that seem superficial or make no sense. But trust me, this will teach him a lesson, one he desperately needs to learn."

The Principal nodded; his expression changing. "I see…I'm surprised Mrs. Baratheon, I would have thought you…"

"No, after what I heard, after realizing just what Joffrey's been doing. He is my son, but this is not right, I cannot let him get away with it." She replied at once.

The Principal nodded again and Cersei cleared her throat. She then began to explain the plan to the Principal. He listened and admitted she was right, it was unusual, but it might work, so he approved. He remarked however that Joffrey would need to suffer a taste of his own medicine in the process. Cersei knew this was unavoidable and accepted it herself, despite the fact it would be hard.

* * *

Tommen Baratheon walked towards the school's main hall, it was lunch time, yet he wasn't thinking of lunch. He was thinking of what he had seen just as he left his last class.

' _Mum, why was she here, what was she doing going into the Principal's office.'_ He thought to himself. _'Could it be; I know Joffrey was acting like a jerk today again, especially towards Bran, Rickon and Jojen.'_

He couldn't understand why Joffrey had to be such a dick, especially to those three boys. Tommen knew them and was friends with them, he was surprised they wanted to be friends with him, or remain so, but they did, despite his brother. He finally reached the lunch hall and his usual table; he brushed down his shorts and sat down next to his sister, Myrcella. She smiled at him, then saw his expression.

"Tommen, what's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and then explained. "I saw mum, she was going to the Principal's office, but I don't know why."

Myrcella nodded slowly. "Must be to do with Joffrey, the things he did, today and before today…"

"Urgh, yeah, don't remind me." Tommen remarked bitterly. "Honestly, man's wasting his time though, mum won't punish Joffrey."

Myrcella nodded sadly. "Yeah, you're right of course, Joffrey won't be punished, not by mum, he's the golden child after all."

They both sat there, privately thinking of the unfairness, that Joffrey could get away with what he wanted, even when he had been acting so horribly, especially lately.

* * *

Joffrey smirked as he walked through the front door of the family home. His siblings walked slightly behind him. Joffrey couldn't help but sneer at Tommen.

' _Urgh, my own brother is looking like an idiot wearing stupid school shorts.'_ He thought to himself. _'Still, he doesn't look half as bad as those losers; at least his are a respectable length.'_

All the same, as far as he was concerned, his brother still looked stupid and that looked bad for all of them.

"You should really dress properly Tommen, you look stupid wearing those." He remarked.

Tommen turned and glared at him. "Shut up Joffrey."

Myrcella also glared but before she could speak, Joffrey cut across her. "Don't think you have anything to say Cella, looking like _that_."

Myrcella fought to control her temper, Joffrey's implication was unmistakable; he was implying her school uniform made her look like a slut.

She shook her head. _'Honestly, just because I wear my skirt shorter than some of the other girls…I'm not the only one, but then, he treats all girls the same, just me and those others worse.'_

Joffrey grinned; he had put his siblings in their place, now perhaps they wouldn't embarrass him again.

"Kids." Their father called out from the living room. "Your mother and I need to talk to you, all three of you, come here."

Joffrey rolled his eyes but went through, Tommen and Myrcella following. They all sat down on the sofa, their parents stood across from them. Joffrey wondered what this was all about, especially when his mother mentioned that what they needed to talk about concerned him.

Joffrey looked from his parents, to his siblings seated on either side of him and back, confused.

"Mum, if this concerns me, why are they here?"

Cersei calmly explained. "Your siblings deserve to know as well, they need to know this."

Robert nodded before adding. "Tommen, Myrcella, as you know, as I'm sure you all know by now actually, your mother went to the Principal, due to Joffrey's behaviour."

Joffrey rolled his eyes, especially as his mother spoke; despite the surprising admission.

"Your father and I agree Joffrey, you cannot keep doing this, it's wrong, you have to see that. She remarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Joffrey replied, not really caring.

Cersei however narrowed her eyes. "That is why you're going to be punished."

"Yeah…" Joffrey began before realizing, to his shock, what was being said. "Wait, what?! Punished for what, being the only sane person in school?!"

He couldn't believe it, surely he had heard wrong.

Robert shook his head. "You will lower your voice and be more respectful when you speak to your mother, boy."

Joffrey glared at that while Tommen and Myrcella shared a glance.

' _Now this is gonna be fun.'_ Tommen thought to himself. _'Finally, something is being done.'_

They all sat, waiting to hear Joffrey's punishment. Joffrey shocked and in disbelief, Myrcella and Tommen in anticipation.

Cersei sighed and began to explain.

"Starting tomorrow, Joffrey, you will be punished, by learning the pain you have caused; you must therefore suffer it yourself. Therefore you will no longer be permitted to wear trousers as part of your uniform; from now until the end of the school year, six months from now, you will wear shorts as part of your uniform."

She paused and then continued.

"You must do this; otherwise you will receive more punishment. Your peers will be permitted to teach you how they felt, by showing you how you treated them during this. You will follow any rules that are implemented and not only that, you will be giving short trousers to wear at home too."

Joffrey's eyes widened, surely he was hearing wrong.

But his mother wasn't finished.

"Likewise with the school shorts, you must wear these every day and any deviation will result in more punishment. If, at the end of the punishment, you have learned your lesson, then you will be permitted trousers again. If not, you will spend your final school year wearing shorts year round again. Is that understood?"

Myrcella and Tommen were amazed by this, smiling as they listened to what their mother said.

' _That's…Is this Christmas?!'_ He thought amazed; it wasn't anything he expected, but Joffrey was being punished, especially since he knew Joffrey and knew this would be the worst thing that could happen to him in his mind.

Myrcella was also thinking about it. _'That's, unconventional to say the least, but it's Joffrey we're dealing with. So it's perfect.'_

Joffrey however was frozen, eye's wide as his mother's words sunk in and he realized something else that horrified him, she was serious.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I certainly hope so.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; well, for Tommen, it might as well be :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks; yeah, he does, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Glad you enjoyed it; hope you continue to do so, oh those insults might be bigger than you think, considering what Joffrey will reveal about himself at the end of this chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Joffrey shook his head, stunned; he couldn't be hearing this right. His mother couldn't be serious.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Joffrey?" She asked; apparently she was.

Joffrey shook his head. "Mum, no, this can't…"

Cersei shook her head. "This is not up for debate Joffrey; this is happening.

"You can't…"

Robert cut across him. "You will do as your mother says, understood boy."

Joffrey glowered, unable to believe this was happening. He scowled at Tommen and Myrcella, who sat smirking.

' _Urgh, look at them, looking so smug, don't they know this changes nothing.'_ He thought angrily. _'I'm still better than them; they won't get away with trying to humiliate me like this. This won't last.'_

Meanwhile, Tommen was almost shaking with laughter. _'Gods this is rich, Joffrey's gonna get a taste of his own medicine, he'll see what it's like to be teased for wearing shorts, like he did to me and to those other boys.'_

Myrcella too was smiling. _'Finally, it may not be in the way expected, but Joffrey will learn his lesson; it'll be hard, but he has to understand what he's done, the only way to do that, is for him to suffer it.'_

It was then Cersei spoke up again.

"Tommen, Myrcella, you are free to go. Joffrey, you will come with me."

Joffrey tensed. "Come, where?"

Cersei then explained. "We're going shopping for your new clothes, your new uniform."

"What, NO!?" Joffrey cried.

But his parents left him no choice and, despite his protests, he was soon led out to the car and driven away.

* * *

Myrcella smiled as she finished getting changed out of her uniform. She considered that Joffrey was going to finally get his comeuppance. However then she thought of his victims; at least two of them, she had no way of contacting the third, but the other two, Bran and Rickon, she knew what to do. She picked up her phone and called, waiting until the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

Myrcella smiled and spoke. "Hi Sansa, it's me, Cella."

Sansa replied immediately. "Hi Cella, what's up?"

"I was just calling to ask how Bran and Rickon are; I know Joffrey gave them a hard time today, along with Jojen?" She asked concerned.

She heard Sansa's soft laugh. "They're alright, Bran just called Jojen, he's fine too. It was nice of you to ask though?"

Myrcella smiled. "It's the least I could do, to make up for what Joffrey did. Okay, thanks."

The girls hung up and Myrcella smiled, tomorrow the boys would have their long deserved revenge. Meanwhile, Tommen also finished getting changed; shaking his head as he still smiled as he remembered the little talk.

' _Joffrey is so gonna get what he deserves, I can hardly wait.'_ He thought to himself.

Just then he heard the sounds of a car pulling up. He knew at once who it was; he had heard that his Uncle Jaime would be dropping by. He headed to the window and noticed his uncle wasn't alone, with him was a rather tall woman, one he recognized as the girl's gym coach from school, Brienne. Even as Tommen watched, Jaime and Brienne kissed and Tommen gasped.

' _Wow, I had, I had no idea, Uncle Jaime and Miss Tarth…that's, that's so cool.'_

He smiled; things were definitely looking up now.

* * *

Joffrey scowled as he sat in the car, he was fuming.

' _This is ridiculous; they cannot possibly think I'll accept this; that I'll do it.'_ He thought angrily. _'Stupid; honestly, this is…Urgh.'_

Cersei then parked the car and Joffrey glared; she got out of the car, Joffrey remained where he was.

Cersei shook her head. "Joffrey, now."

Grumbling, he got out the car. "Mum, please, this isn't…"

"We're going to do this, I told you, now let's move."

They headed inside, Joffrey scowling; believing this to be a complete waste of time. The shop owner came forward to see them.

"Ah, Mrs. Baratheon, how nice to see you again." She said cordially. "I hope Tommen's new clothes were to your satisfaction."

Cersei nodded with a smile. "Indeed; well, I'm here for more clothes, different ones, for Joffrey."

The saleswoman smiled warmly at Joffrey, who blushed, already furious and knowing what was coming.

Cersei continued. "Yes I need special clothes for Joffrey; we need several uniforms, enough to last for some time. The same type of shirt, blazer and shoes will do, but we need ankles length socks and shorts, school shorts around say…mid-thigh length, in fact, mid-thigh shorts, using the measurements you made for Tommen."

Joffrey's eyes widened. "Mum, that's not…"

"Oh, of course, how sweet, so Joffrey's going to be wearing shorts from now on, that is perfect." The sales woman cut across him. "I have just the thing; it will look so cute on him."

Joffrey wasn't sure his face could get any redder. _'This is ridiculous; they can't be serious. What mum said about the length, they can't be that length, on Tommen that's mid-thigh, on me…there'd be even shorter.'_

He was sure that this was just some stupid joke.

However that turned out to not be the worst of it. It turned out it wasn't a joke and soon, to Joffrey's horror, he was standing holding the new uniforms in his hands. Right on top of the bundle were the shorts, almost microscopic in length in his opinion.

' _They would definitely be above the middle of my thighs in length, I can't wear those, I'd look stupid, worse, my socks only come up to my ankles, I'd be shown way too much leg. Worse than that...surely my blazer, wait…Of course, that's it.'_

He looked up at his mother, an idea forming in his head.

"Mum." He called out, stopping her during her conversation with the sales woman. "I can't wear these; they won't fit with my boxers. They'll stick out the bottom."

He smiled, surely that would work.

But it didn't, it backfired horribly on him. "That's alright sweetheart, I can fix that. What do you stock in the way of boy's briefs?"

His eyes widened. _'What, no, that's…briefs, kids underwear…she can't…'_

"Oh, that's right; we need clothes suitable for at home too, he is to wear short trousers all day round." Cersei explained. "Basically suits with short trousers, he needs to wear them comfortably for the next sixth months, preferably the same length as his school ones; to teach him modesty and tolerance."  
 _'Who does mum think she's kidding, there's no way...'_ He thought to himself.

But the sales women cut him off. "Of course, I have just the thing, over here."

Joffrey's eyes widened and he wanted to scream, this was an absolute nightmare.

* * *

Joffrey didn't think this could get any worse; his face was bright red, he had never been so humiliated in his life. He was back home, his mother leading him inside, he was carrying all his new clothes.

' _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening.'_ He thought in dismay.

He thought hopefully he could just take the clothes upstairs, but no, his father intercepted them.

"So, how did it go?" Robert asked.

Joffrey was about to reply, but his mother spoke first. "Very well, we got everything we need, show him Joffrey."

Joffrey went even redder, shaking his head. "Mum…"

"Show him Joffrey."

Groaning Joffrey did so and Robert smiled and nodded, clearly approving.

"Very well then." He said at last. "First thing tomorrow, you'll get dressed in your new uniform, ready for the next school day."

"But I…" Joffrey began, but saw the warning glare they sent him. "Yes dad."

He dejectedly made his way upstairs to properly put his new clothes away, if he didn't, he would be in even more trouble. That night, Joffrey lay in bed, biting his lip, blushing furiously.

' _This is ridiculous, they won't even let me sleep in my boxers anymore, I have to wear these…worse, they're not even, their way to childish.'_ He thought in dismay.

He looked down at his body, pulling back the covers of the bed. That brought even more humiliation for him. Not only was he stuck wearing a pair of bright red briefs decorated with cute childish pictures of lions, he was confronted once more with that little issue he had.

Despite being seventeen, apart from the top of his head, eyebrows and eyelashes, he had not a strand of hair on his body. None on his legs, body, not even pubic hair.

' _How did that happen to me, Gods, even Tommen has leg hair, but me…?'_

He shook his head and pulled the covers back up and closed his eyes, praying that things would be alright tomorrow. He had to stay strong, he would not break, they wouldn't humiliate him like this; they wouldn't.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please, well, tomorrow, the real fun begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, now the fun begins, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yup, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, he's embarrassed by it, thinking it makes him look less manly, a big thing for him.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Well, when you're getting clothes that would embarrass you if you wore them, then especially yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it certainly is, it's something he'd normally refuse to consider wearing :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, he is embarrassed about it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The following morning Joffrey woke up in a state of dread. Today was the day his 'punishment' was due to start.

' _They expect me to wear such a ridiculous uniform and go to school.'_ He thought angrily. _'They can't seriously expect me to…'_

His thought trailed off as he stood up from bed, removing the briefs he had slept in, throwing them in his laundry basket. He stopped when he saw that his uniform for the day was already laid out for him, along with the underwear he was to wear.

' _This is a joke, I can't wear this, it's so…so childish, I don't…'_ His thoughts raced before he groaned.

Shaking his head he pulled the underwear on, cringing as he looked in the mirror. The underwear he had been given was a pair of black briefs, childish enough in his eyes, but they were made worse by the cartoonish pictures of ghosts on them. He grit his teeth before finally, knowing he had no more time, he pulled on his uniform. He turned to the mirror and his jaw dropped.

' _Gods, this is stupid, no way…!'_ He thought in shock.

It was as he feared, the shorts didn't even reach down to mid-thigh, worse of all, buttoning up the blazer resulting in the shorts disappearing from view; he knew he couldn't risk that so, blushing furiously, he headed downstairs for breakfast, leaving his blazer unbuttoned.

Joffrey entered the dining room and immediately felt the eyes upon him. He tensed, glaring as he saw Tommen's smirk; the shaking of his shoulders as he held back laughter.

He sat down and began eating; still glaring. _'How can they do this to me? These shorts are so…tiny; they don't even come out under my blazer, this is so unfair.'_

Myrcella smiled at him and spoke. "You look…nice Joffrey."

"Very funny." He replied darkly; unable to believe she dared mock him to his face.

He couldn't believe it. _'My own siblings mock me, I'm wearing briefs, tiny shorts, I don't even have any leg hair to look manly. I look like a little kid, this is just so wrong.'_

It was then Robert spoke up.

"Now remember kids, you need to come straight home from school today, Stannis and Renly are coming around for dinner and they'll have guests." He informed them.

Joffrey blushed at that. _'Oh Gods, they better not be here when I get home, I need time to change…If they see me like this, I'll never live it down, it's bad enough having to suffer it at school.'_

Myrcella and Tommen replied immediately, confirming they would be there. Joffrey did so too, reluctantly, however; he was still grating at the something else he also noted, starting last night. He was being treated like a child too.

' _Honestly, I'm seventeen, but they, they gave me a_ bedtime _, how could they, make me, a grown boy go to bed at half past nine?'_ He lamented.

He was jolted out of his thoughts however as he had to join his siblings as their mother drove them to school. He noted angrily that Tommen had 'decided' to wear trousers today. There were no more delays; he was now being taken to suffer his fate.

* * *

Joffrey blushed furiously; fighting to stay calm, trying to ignore the laughter and comments from the crowd. He was facing intense mockery at school, not only from his ex-victims, but from the boys he thought were his friends.

' _This isn't happening, this isn't happening.'_ He thought desperately; more humiliated than ever. _'They're supposed to be my friends.'_

He flinched when he heard the voice of Rickon Stark calling out, for all to hear, and see.

"Hey, if you look at him from behind, or the sides, it's like he's not wearing anything underneath." He called out.

Those gathered all laughter, the sound was horrific to Joffrey's ears; he couldn't believe this was happening to him; it shouldn't be happening to him.

Then Jojen Reed taunted him directly about his hairless legs, calling out. "Hey Girly Joffrey, what's up?"

More laughter; Joffrey immediately reacted.

"Sh-shut up!" He cried out, blushing even redder than before.

Jojen shook his head. "What happened; how come your brother seems to have hit puberty, but not you?"

Joffrey growled. "I said, shut up!"

He jumped however as suddenly a hand grabbed his butt, squeezing it.

"Hey!"

It was one of his friends, Waylon; laughing. "What's wrong Baby Joffrey, c'mon, this is fun. Look at you?"

Joffrey cringed as more and more laughter filled the halls. He looked around frantically, his face crimson red and burning hot now. His eyes fell on Bran, Jojen and Rickon, all standing smirking at him, clad in their usual uniforms, their mid-thigh shorts didn't seem so ridiculous now, not compared to his own.

"I thought we wore the shortest shorts in school, then you show up like this…" Jojen remarked with a laugh. "So much for all your comments about us."

Joffrey groaned and, hoping for escape, hurried to his next class, the moment the bell rang.

Joffrey felt as if his face hadn't cooled down all day, he had been blushing since school started. He was now in the locker room at Gym class, bracing himself for the next round of torment. He couldn't hide as he changed like he usually did, his 'friends' made sure of that.

So he undressed, waiting for it to begin as he took off those short shorts, revealing his childish black ghost briefs. Sure enough the laughter began; he glared as he turned to face them.

"Oh shut up…" He snapped; before suddenly someone grabbed the waistband of his briefs, pulled it and let it go, making it snap against his side. "Ow, hey!"

It was Waylon again, grinning evilly at him. "Awww, what's wrong Baby Joffrey. Look at him, no body hair, wearing kiddie shorts and now kiddie underwear."

The boys in the locker room laughed and began chanting those two new nicknames, Baby Joffrey and Girly Joffrey.

"Shuuuut uuuup!" He yelled angrily.

He yelped however as suddenly Jorran, another friend of his grabbed his butt again.

"Didn't know you were a fag yourself."

"I'm not." Joffrey protested.

Jorran laughed. "Yeah right, you always said the Stark boys and that Reed boy were fucking each other, that their short shorts were clues. But yours are even shorter what are we supposed to think?"

Joffrey groaned and quickly pulled his gym uniform on, running into the gym, his face bright red as he suffered his own treatment.

* * *

Joffrey felt relieved as he finally reached his home.

' _Finally, home, out of these stupid shorts.'_ He thought to himself.

He was in his room and was in just his briefs and had pulled a pair of jeans out of his drawer when his mother entered.

"Joffrey; what do you think you're doing?" Cersei remarked instantly.

Joffrey looked at her incredulously. "I was going to get changed, get out of those shorts, put my jeans and that on."

Cersei glared. "Oh no you're not young man, I told you, you wear shorts at home too, the suits I bought you."

"But mum, that's…"

Cersei shook her head. "Go and put your new clothes on, now Joffrey."

Joffrey groaned but knew he had no other choice and so he did so. He looked in the mirror, dismayed as he examined his 'smart home outfit'. It consisted of a pair of grey above mid-thigh shorts; a white shirt; black tie; a grey suit jacket (long enough to cover all but an inch of the shorts); grey calf-high socks and grey shoes.

' _This is worse than ever, I look like some little kid from the forties.'_ He thought in dismay, blushing again.

Dejectedly, he went downstairs and joined his family. He looked around, dismayed as he noted the rest of his family, in their clothes; his siblings first. Myrcella was dressed in black leggings with a pink tunic and pink heels; Tommen in designer jeans and a grey designer T-shirt and blue shoes.

His parents were dressed respectably, his father in green trousers with a white shirt and black shoes, his mother in a long emerald green dress and green heels. The doorbell went and Joffrey braced himself for even more mockery.

Later, the dinner was ready to begin; Joffrey blushing as he could feel the eyes of all the guests upon them. He was shocked and appalled by the one embarrassing fact he was confronted with.

"It's good to see you all." Cersei said as greetings were exchanged.

Joffrey shook his head, his thoughts racing. _'This isn't fair; I'm the only one whose legs aren't covered. How can they do this to me, I look…ridiculous.'_

It was true, as he looked around at the others. His father's younger brothers were present; Stannis wore brown velvet trousers with a white shirt and black tie and black shoes. Renly was dressed in smart jeans, a white polo shirt and black shoes. With them was Loras Tyrell, Renly's boyfriend, dressed in grey jeans with a white shirt and loose tie and black shoes.

Also present were Stannis' wife Selyse, clad in a long tartan dress with brown sandals and their daughter Shireen, who wore white flats and a long purple dress. After the greetings were exchanged, Myrcella and Shireen went to set the table, leaving the rest of the family together. Robert then turned to the others and Joffrey flushed crimson as he began to speak.

"Might was well say it now, so you don't need to ask later; Joffrey is in shorts for a reason…" Robert stated and then gave the full explanation for what was going on.

Cersei nodded after this. "Yes, that is correct.

Renly smiled gently. "So, disciplining him for his behaviour."

"I see, well, you have my approval." Selyse added.

Joffrey shook his head. _'Figures the mad aunt would agree with this stupidity.'_

Still he was aware now that everyone would be watching him and blushed at how ridiculous he looked.

While this was going on, Shireen and Myrcella were setting the table and Shireen spoke up.

"Cella…" She said uncertainly. "What's going on with Joffrey, he's wearing such…short shorts, wearing them to school too?"

Myrcella smiled gently and explained it too her.

Shireen gasped, impressed. "Wow; that could, work. Joffrey does need to learn humility."

Later, as dinner was being served, Shireen smiled awkwardly at Joffrey, who was trying to ignore the stares he believed he was getting.

"Um, Joffrey, I…I think you look really nice." She said softly. "The shorts go so well with your skin and…"

Joffrey glared at her. "Urgh, leave me alone, Grilled Face."

Shireen sighed but said nothing; Joffrey frequently called her that for the burns on the left side of her face, it used to upset her. However, knowing what was to happen with Joffrey over the rest of the time at school, she ignored it, she knew after all, she had something much more important, love.

Renly shook his head however. "Shireen is right Joffrey; I bet showing off your legs will make the girls all crazy for you."

Joffrey glared darkly; thinking it was an insult, coming from a gay man like his uncle. He prayed for all of this to be over, that the insults and jokes would stop.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin; Yep, well, that's just the way it goes :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, she would be nice about it. Well, you can't deny he's getting a taste of his own medicine this way.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; feeling sympathy are we, save it for later, when he really needs it.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, there's going to be even more here, plus something extra.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Joffrey glowered, his face burning red hot as he wondered if he'd ever stopped blushing. He was in school, yet another day, enduring comments about his uniform, about his really short shorts, his bare smooth legs.

' _Worse than that, they still keep grabbing my ass, urgh.'_ He thought angrily.

He yelped as, just as he thought that, it happened again.

"Hey Baby Joffrey; how's it going?" The one responsible taunted.

Joffrey glowered at him and snarled. "I am not a baby."

The nearby crowd just laughed. "What, you prefer Girly Joffrey then, seriously do you shave those legs or something, not very manly."

Joffrey growled and turned and walked away, but he couldn't escape the laughter or the comments. More than a few people also taunted him about his sexuality, just as he had done to his main victims.

But all that registered to Joffrey was. _'This isn't fair, they can't get away with this. They can't do this to me, why isn't anybody stopping them.'_

He looked around hopefully but the teachers and other members of staff seemed to either be absent when this went on, suddenly deaf and blind. Lamenting the unfairness of his situation he made his way out of the cafeteria, it was lunch time and it had been hell for him. He stopped as he exited however, tensing as standing there before him was Sansa Stark.

Sansa bit her lip when she saw Joffrey, she had heard and seen all of this, while she thought it was fitting, she still felt the need to say something nice.

She fumbled briefly before finally speaking.

"You know Joffrey, things aren't really that bad, you do look good like this." She tried to compliment him.

Joffrey glowered however, seeing more mockery at his childlike appearance. "Shut up."

Sansa started at that. "What, but I…"

He shook his head. "You're just mocking me like all the others. Go on, say it, call me Baby Joffrey or Girly Joffrey or, or…"

He trailed off; not wanting to mention the new nickname that was starting to creep in due to his outfit. He was out of luck however as Bran Stark happened to be nearby and overheard and cut in.

"Hope Shorty Short shorts isn't bothering you Sansa." He remarked, using the new nickname and making Joffrey flush crimson.

"Bran…" Sansa admonished.

Rickon however laughed and shook his head. "He's right."

They both laughed, as did Arya Stark who was also present, smirking at him. Sansa bit her lip as Joffrey stormed away, in a rage.

' _Urgh, honestly, they think they're better than me, they're not.'_ He thought angrily. _'They'll never get away with this, I'll make them pay for embarrassing me in public like this, all of them.'_

He recalled the way Arya smirked at him and sneered. _'Don't know why she's so smug, thinking she's so great just because she spreads her legs for that bastard Gendry.'_

Shaking his head he continued to his next class, still in a rage and wishing for the day to be over.

* * *

Joffrey let out a sigh as he entered the house, school was finally over, he had survived another day of utter humiliation. He was grateful that Tommen and Myrcella weren't coming straight home from school, knowing they'd still mock him.

At least now he had some reprieve. After entering the house he looked around and listened, he was faced with silence. A smile began to spread over his face as he realized he was home alone.

' _Nobody's here, great.'_ He thought, realizing there was now no one to enforce the stupid rules about how he was dressed. _'Nobody can stop me, I just need to go upstairs and get changed, I can go without these stupid shorts for a while.'_

The smile became a smirk and he set down his school bag, pulled off his shoes and headed upstairs to his room. Once there he quickly removed his blazer and pulled the ridiculously short shorts, revealing the plain white briefs he had worn today.

' _I was still made fun of for wearing them, but at least these ones aren't as childish as some of the others.'_ He noted as he reached into his drawers.

He began to feel relieved as he picked up some jeans, a T-shirt and some boxers, but then it disappeared in a flash as he heard the voice.

"Joffrey!"

He spun around, startled. "Wha, dad…?"

Robert stood there, glaring at him. "Just what do you think you're doing boy?"

"I am not going to be mocked by my family." Joffrey snapped, aware of how ridiculous he looked at that moment, clad in only his socks, briefs and school shirt.

"Now listen boy, this is for your own good." Robert told him sharply. "You need to learn a lesson."

"Lesson, Is being made fun of for days a lesson, forced to wear these ridiculous clothes by my whore of a mother a lesson?" Joffrey snapped, enraged. "Oh I've heard the rumours, about mum seeing other men when you're away."

Robert glared darkly and Joffrey realized he'd gone too far.

Robert's expression was thunderous as he spoke.

"You go too far boy, with me, in the living room, now!"

With that he turned and left, Joffrey followed, still angry, especially at his current state of dress. They were in the living room, Robert sat in a chair while Joffrey stood near him.

"You could have let me get dressed first, I'm still…Whoa!?" Joffrey began, crying out in shock.

The reason for his shock was simple; in one move Robert had pulled Joffrey across his lap and had yanked the boy's briefs down to his knees, exposing his plump round buttocks, still, after all these years, not having lost all their baby fat.

Joffrey was alarmed by this, his position, his exposure, he struggled angrily, not seeing the belt in his father's hands.

"Are you out of your…!" He cried before being cut off.

SNAP!

Joffrey screamed in agony as the pain lanced into his left buttock. His father had just spanked him, what was more, he wasn't done yet, he continued, alternating between Joffrey's buttocks with each lash of the belt.

Joffrey struggled and kicked, his briefs sliding down to his ankles and acting like shackles, preventing him from effectively kicking his legs. The spanking continued and Joffrey cried and shouted, his father reached ten spanks and Joffrey began pleading.

"Dad, please, put me down, this is barbaric."

Robert shook his head. "This is the only way you'll learn, especially after what you said."

The spanking continued and tears began to form in Joffrey's eyes over the next ten spanks.

' _Ow, damn, it burns, it burns, it hurts so bad, this isn't happening to me!'_ He thought desperately, still struggling and kicking his legs despite his briefs restricting him. _'Dammit, no!'_

His dismay intensified when, after twenty-five spanks; he had kicked his legs so hard his briefs flew off his legs like a slingshot, landing on the other side of the room. Apart from his socks, Joffrey was now naked from the waist down.

Undeterred Robert continued the punishment; Joffrey kicked his legs and screamed and howled.

' _Dammit, don't cry, you're not a baby!'_ He told himself; before realizing something uncomfortable, that didn't make sense. _'What the fuck, how did I get hard, this isn't…owie!'_

Joffrey cried out, the tears spilling forth as the latest spank struck his tender buttocks; he couldn't believe he had ended up with a boner during this, it wasn't right. Five more spanks rained down on his rosy backside until it was a bright flaming red, burning hot, the heat practically radiating from it.

"Fifty; that will do." Robert said seriously. "I hope you've learned boy, disobey us like that again, insult your mother again and you will get more."

Joffrey nodded, bawling now from the pain.

"Now, get in the corner." Robert said, standing his son up.

Joffrey flushed, his erect penis now exposed. "Wh-What about my briefs, I can't…"

Robert shook his head. "You were eager to get rid of them before, now you have, the corner Joffrey."

Joffrey moaned and did as he was told, standing in the corner, hands on his head, facing the wall. His bright red backside facing the room, he prayed for his erection to fade. Tears streamed down his face, adding to the effect, making him look like the chastised little schoolboy he felt like.

Joffrey wasn't sure how long he'd been in the corner, he considered removing his hands from his head to rub his flaming buttocks to try and ease the pain, but before he could he heard the voices and froze.

' _No, not them.'_ He thought desperately as a small whimper escaped his throat.

They were the last people he wanted seeing him like this, but sure enough it was them and even worse, they came right into the living room. Tommen saw the sight first and his eyes widened before he grinned.

"Oooh; Joffy got a spanking." He said in a sing-song voice.

Myrcella turned, talking as she did so, before seeing Joffrey. "You're kidding. Wow, okay you weren't, jeez, his butt is bright red."

Joffrey could hear them holding back laughter as they left; his only consolation was they didn't see his erection, which thankfully faded before they entered. Later Cersei had returned home and spoke with Robert, he told her about what happened and how it had been dealt with, Cersei sighed.

"I see, well, normally I wouldn't approve of spanking Robert." She remarked. "But under the circumstances…I can agree. What did you do with boxers, jeans and such?"

"Moved them, they've been hidden from him."

Cersei nodded her approval and went and ended Joffrey's corner time, ignoring his pleading and whining and told him to get dressed for dinner. Joffrey fumed as he retrieved his briefs and pulled them on, trying not to cry as they made contact with his enflamed buttocks.

' _I can't believe this is happening to me, it's just…not fair.'_

Shaking his head he went upstairs, removed his school shirt and prepared to get dressed.

He had no option but to dress in the clothes Cersei had set out for him, even though they had no guests for dinner today, he was still being made to look like a fool. He look in dismay at the mirror.

He wore dark blue checkered above mid-thigh shorts, a white and black checkered shirt with a navy blue tie, dark blue checkered suit jacket, dark blue ankles socks and black and white lace up shoes.

Certain his face was now as red as his ass, Joffrey made his way down for dinner, still lamenting how unfair his life had become now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, Joffrey has learned now what happens to naughty little boys who disobey the rules, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah it is.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, yeah, he is in a hard time, but he's still the same at the moment. Well, someone has to be disciplinarian.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It had been a week, a whole week since the punishment had started. Joffrey was frantic, having just come home from school. Another day of name calling, particularly the new favourite, Shorty Short Shorts and a completely new name too, as well as still having his butt grabbed and teased for his sexuality, just as he had done to Bran, Rickon and Jojen.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was with his parents and was actually on his knees, Both Robert and Cersei watched this, unable to avoid noting how childish Joffrey looked right now, clad in a school uniform with short shorts, on his knees, practically begging.

"Mum, dad, please, you have no idea what it's like, please, end this stupid punishment, the things they say to me, what they do, the names…" He pleaded.

Robert shook his head. "You think that should matter…?"

Joffrey cut him off. "It should, it's driving me insane."

"You did that to those boys and didn't care about how they felt." Robert continued. "Now, you're paying the price."

Joffrey stared, unable to believe what was being said.

Then his mother spoke. "You are being punished Joffrey; don't forget that; you have to learn a lesson."

Joffrey glared, pouting and crossing his arms. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Robert and Cersei shared a look, Joffrey now looked completely ridiculous; looking even more childish, clad in his uniform and his current stance, as well as his statement, he was like a spoiled petulant child.

Cersei shook her head. "Enough Joffrey, do you have any idea how childish you're acting. Now get up and get ready for dinner, remember we have guests, so you will look your best."

Joffrey groaned but did as he was told, heading upstairs.

Once in his room, Joffrey undressed and looked at his hairless body in the mirror in dismay. He turned and bit his lip, his butt was still slightly pink from the spanking, but that was fading now. Joffrey began to get dressed in the clothes set out for him and stopped, staring in dismay at the mirror as he finished putting on his briefs.

' _Not more childish underwear.'_ He thought sadly as he noted the orange briefs decorated with little pineapple pictures.

Shaking his head he continued getting dressed and looked at his new outfit, once more blushing at his outfit. A pair of black above mid-thigh shorts, a white shirt, a blue and black striped tie; a black blazer, black calf-high socks and black T-bar sandals.

Shaking his head he headed downstairs, feeling even more like a child than before. His embarrassment increased as he saw his family, once more, his were the only bare legs. Myrcella was wearing a long yellow dress with yellow flats and black tights. Tommen was in black jeans with a white shirt and grey shoes, his father in brown trousers with black shoes and a green shirt. Finally his mother wore a red blouse; black trousers and red flats.

' _So unfair.'_ He thought bitterly.

He then joined them, sulking, as the guests arrived. Even then, Joffrey found himself alone in having bare legs. He first guests to arrive were his grandfather and uncles. His grandfather, Tywin was clad smartly in black trousers, a white shirt, black vest and black shoes.

His uncles, Jaime and Tyrion, were clad in camel coloured trousers with brown shoes and light blue shirt and a red shirt, black trousers and black shoes respectively.

There was one other guest with them, one that shocked Joffrey.

' _Coach Tarth, what is she…no way?'_ He thought, shocked as he saw Brienne, her arm linked with his uncle Jaime.

She was clad simply in white dress trousers, a black shirt with a white vest and black heels. Finally, the last of the guests arrived, Kevan Lannister and his wife Dorna and with then was Genna Frey. All of them were dressed up fancy, Kevan in Grey trousers with a white shirt and black shoes. Dorna was wearing a long pale blue dress with white heels and Genna a crimson red long dress with black heels. The family all exchanged greetings, then, making Joffrey's face flame; Dorna smiled widely when she saw him in his outfit.

"Hello Joffrey; oh, you look really nice, all smart…oh, so cute."

Joffrey bit his lip and forced himself to be polite. "Thanks…I think."

He muttered the last part under his breath; thinking to himself. _'What the fuck, is she messed up in the head?'_

"Oh she's right there." Genna remarked as she greeted him with a grin. "Look at you, so adorable, you might finally get a tan on those smooth legs of yours, won't even have to shave them for a perfect tan."

Joffrey blushed even harder. "Aunt Genna…"

"Oh sorry, you don't like Dornish trends do you?" She replied, still grinning.

Joffrey blushed, shaking his head, feeling even more embarrassed.

' _Gods, she's even crazier, they're treating me like a baby.'_ He thought darkly. _'Urgh, and I thought that new nickname at school was the worst of it, bubble-butt, just because they saw in the locker room I had received that spanking.'_

But there was nothing he could do, this was his punishment and he had to suffer it.

Even during the dinner, Joffrey couldn't escape, like last time; he wanted to focus on his food. But he found himself seated next to Genna, who had plenty of questions for him.

"So Joffrey, why are you wearing those cute little shorts exactly?"

Joffrey blushed, but nobody came to his aid; he was on his own. "Because mum and dad thought it appropriate…to teach me modesty."

Genna grinned at that and spoke again. "I'm sure they're really comfy.

He nodded; knowing better than to say otherwise. "You get used to it."

"And you have to wear them all the time?" Genna queried.

Joffrey squirmed in his seat. "Yes."

At the same time, he thought angrily. _'Gods, she's so annoying, she's not Grandpa's sister for nothing.'_

"I'm guessing girls find it attractive." Genna continued.

Joffrey blushed furiously as he replied. "Maybe some do."

He just wanted this to end. But he had no such luck; after dinner he got away from Genna, but was now stuck in the company of Dorna.

"The colour and the cut do flatter you, Joffrey, you look great." She was saying.

"Thanks…" He said, not convinced, thinking he was being mocked again.

Dorna then added. "You were already cute, but now you look even cuter, so sweet."

"I guess…" Joffrey replied with a shudder. _'She's so weird; she talks to me as if I was her three year old girl.'_

He had to endure still.

Meanwhile; in the kitchen, Cersei sighed as she shook her head; just then Tyrion entered.

"Cersei." Tyrion greeted her.

Cersei sighed; she never got along with her brother. "Tyrion."

Tyrion however smiled and explained. "I must say, while it's clearly not easy on you, I am impressed. Strange though it may be, this is just what Joffrey needs."

Cersei was surprised by this; but managed I smile. "Well, thank you, brother, but I feel…It's difficult, I'm not sure…"

Just then Genna entered and spoke up.

"Now, now dear, none of that, you're doing what must be done. Trust me, it will do him good."

Tyrion nodded in agreement. "Joffrey needs to learn Cersei, hard though it may be."

"You're right." Cersei agreed.

She reaffirmed her resolve, she knew this punishment had to be seen through, it was the only way for Joffrey to learn the error of his ways.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them all :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, that's the idea :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them; well, not really, he just knows he can't be rude, or he gets worse punishment later.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, no worries; glad you liked them all, glad I keep entertaining :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Joffrey scowled as he walked along with his siblings; it was a bright sunny day and they were going to visit their Aunt Genna.

' _Yet still I'm stuck looking like an idiot.'_ He thought bitterly.

It was true, once more, his mother insisted on short trousers for him. So he was currently dressed in dark blue shorts, once again above mid-thigh, a white button up shirt, a brown belt and brown slip on shoes. A fact made even worse by the fact his siblings weren't showing their legs like he was. Myrcella was wearing a black short skirt, a white shirt with a black pan collar, black tights and black flats.

Tommen meanwhile wore a red polo shirt with grey jeans and simple black shoes. Tommen and Myrcella shared a glance and decided to try and cheer up their brother. After all, it was no wonder he was so upset by all this, he had been going about it the wrong way.

"C'mon Joffrey, things aren't that bad." Myrcella said softly.

He glared at her. "I'm stuck wearing ridiculous short shorts, I look like a little kid, people make fun of me all the time…"

Tommen then spoke up. "Yeah, look, maybe they do mock you, but you're taking it so seriously; how can they mock you if you joke about it and such?"

Joffrey rolled his eyes at Tommen's stupidity. "Oh shut up, what kind of moron would mock himself?"

Myrcella and Tommen sighed and gave up, it was clear Joffrey wouldn't listen to reason.

They entered the house and were greeted by Genna.

"Hello, welcome, nice to see you all." She said cheerfully; smiling at Joffrey. "You're looking very nice again Joffrey, very smart, very cute."

Joffrey blushed, frustrated at his stupid outfit but muttered. "Thanks."

He really didn't want to get into any more trouble by being impolite, he was getting enough of it already at school. Once they were inside Genna began explaining her plans for them.

"I thought, as it was such a nice day, I'd invite you and some other members of the family around, we could put the pool out back to good use."

They all brightened at the thought of a pool party, even Joffrey. They had hoped this would be the case and therefore had brought their swimsuits with them.

"Sounds cool." Tommen said excitedly. "We better get ready."

The others nodded in agreement and they began to do so. While they were doing so, Genna happened to be passing Myrcella's room and saw her holding a rather modest looking one-piece swimsuit.

"Myrcella, you wear that?" She remarked incredulously.

Myrcella nodded. "Yeah, it's, my mum…"

Genna shook her head. "Seriously Myrcella, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't wear little girl swimsuits, I don't care what you're mother says, you are beautiful and deserve a chance to show it. To look the part."

"But, I…I don't…" Myrcella stammered, blushing at Genna's words.

Genna smiled gently. "I was prepared for this sort of thing; here, this is in your size…If you're worried about Cersei finding out, you can keep it here, and it'll be our little secret."

"Thanks Aunt Genna." Myrcella replied, smiling as she took the bikini from her. _'It looks quite nice and it's not skimpy or anything, perfect.'_

Happy with that, she began to get dressed.

Soon Myrcella was dressed in her new light pink bikini decorated with little white details and Tommen emerged from the room he had been changing in, clad in his plain perfect fitting red Speedo. He heard Joffrey muttering to himself and went to investigate.

"Joffrey?"

He could see his brother looking through his bag, distressed. "Urgh, I can't find my swimsuit, I'm sure I packed it."

"Really?" Tommen asked, confused.

Joffrey nodded, turning and glared when he saw Tommen's Speedo.

' _Gods, you're kidding, he still wears those….stupid things.'_ He thought darkly.

His thoughts were interrupted and he was given a rude awakening when Genna arrived, having overheard.

"Don't worry Joffrey; I have just the thing for you." She said.

"What?" He asked, but then his eyes widened as Genna showed him. "Oh no, Aunt Genna, not that."

"C'mon, it would look adorable on you." She remarked with a grin.

Joffrey's face flamed as he looked at the light blue Speedo, decorated with dolphin pictures, it would definitely be at least a size too small on him and rather tight.

"Forget it." He complained.

Genna shook her head. "I got you this for your birthday, you never wore it."

Tommen also added his words. "C'mon Joff, it's fine, Speedo's aren't that bad, I mean look, I'm wearing one."

Joffrey glowered at that and realized, to his dismay he was being given no choice and so he grudgingly took the skimpy ridiculous swimsuit and got changed.

* * *

Later, at the party, Joffrey stood on his own, by a tree in the back garden, blushing furiously, he was certain his face had never been redder. He was certain he was being silent mocked by the stares and glances of the rest of the company.

' _This isn't happening, Gods I look so ridiculous; everybody's staring.'_ He thought, totally humiliated.

He shifted, uncomfortable as the tight lycra of his Speedo fitting very snugly against his body. He glared around at his fellow guests. The obvious people in attendance were Genna's family, her younger son Walder, clad in dark red trunks and her grandsons Tywin and Willem, clad in orange trunks and navy blue trunks respectively.

Other guests he noted were Kevan's sons, Lancel, Martyn and Willem, Lancel was clad in yellow trunk with two white stripes down each leg while Martyn and Willem wore black trunks and green trunks respectively. He then noted Tyrek Lannister too, clad in White trunks with greyish details. Joffrey was dismayed to see he and Tommen were the only boy's in Speedos, yet at least Tommen's was respectable and he could go in the water without fear of losing it.

He was broken out of his musings by someone suddenly pulling the waistband of his tight Speedo and letting it go, making it snap against his side.

"Ow, hey, what the…" He cried out, turning to face his attacker.

"Hi Bubble-Butt, what's up?" Joy Hill asked him with a grin.

Joffrey flushed scarlet, of all people to find out about that, it would be her, Joy the bastard girl. Worse, she was probably the most scantily clad person at the party in a light violet string bikini.

He snarled, angry at her actions.

"Get lost."

Joy quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh please, you should count yourself lucky, Baby Joffrey, look how tight your little Speedo is, how…flimsy."

"I…" He began before horror struck. _'Wait, shit, she's right.'_

He blushed harder, his biggest fear, due to how small it was, that he would lose his Speedo, it would just snap right off. Joy laughed at that and walked away, Joffrey found his eyes drawn to her swaying hips, before quickly tearing his gaze away.

' _Urgh, they're all so cruel, especially with Joy wearing that bikini.'_ He thought before feeling the stirring in his loins. _'Damn, I have to control myself, if I don't, wearing this, everyone will see…shit.'_

Despite his efforts it was no good and soon his Speedo had a noticeable bulge at the front; he had gone hard. He quickly turned, hoping nobody could see.

He shook his head, thoroughly humiliated. _'Worse…Joy isn't the only one showing off her body.'_

He looked over at where Joy had gone, joining Myrcella in her new bikini and Shireen. Joffrey's eyes widened as he saw Shireen.

' _No fucking way, her mum let her wear_ that _?'_ He thought; surprised.

Shireen was clad in a plain black bikini with a charcoal grey pareo that covered her legs to mid-thigh. Not a very skimpy outfit, but definitely too skimpy for Selyse Baratheon. Definitely not typical Shireen Baratheon clothing.

While Joffrey continued to wait for his 'little problem' to fade, Joy smiled as she observed Myrcella and Shireen's swimsuits.

"So, what's with the sudden change you two, this is the first time I've seen either of you in bikinis?" She asked curiously.

Myrcella blushed and admitted. "I would have worn one before, but mum wouldn't let me buy one…She couldn't see I'm a grown woman now."

Joy nodded and Shireen then spoke up. "I just, felt like it, wanted to feel more…womanly, more confident. Perhaps feel comfortable enough that I could wear it next time I'm swimming with my boyfriend."

That surprised Joy and made her grin.

"Oh, a boyfriend Shireen, wow." She gasped. "Who is he, is he hot?"

It was Shireen's turn to blush as she then replied. "It's Rickon."

Joy's eyes widened even more. "Rickon, Rickon Stark, really?"

"Yeah."

Joy laughed. "Nice, he's a cutie."

Shireen narrowed her eyes at that, but Joy shook her head.

"Relax Shireen, yeah, he's a cutie, but's not my type, trust me. He's safe." She reassured the girl.

Shireen smiled and nodded and the girls resumed talking. Joffrey meanwhile risked another glance at the girls and shook her head.

' _Shireen Baratheon in a bikini, what's this world coming too.'_ He wondered to himself. _'That Rickon Stark will make a woman out of her yet.'_

A fresh wave of laughter brought a blush to his face and he glared, remembering his embarrassing Speedo. He just wanted this to end.

* * *

That night, Joffrey lay in his bed, still blushing, due to his green teddy bear briefs. He groaned as he thought about the pool party.

' _Gods when will this nightmare end, I've never been so humiliated in all my life, they'll never let me forget how I looked at that pool party.'_ He thought in dismay.

His thoughts changed as he considered the changes he had noticed. _'Shireen Baratheon, incredible, she's changed, so much.'_

Shaking his head he rolled over and went to sleep, striking off another day he had to endure his punishment, another day closer to freedom.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we know what he's like and her attire prompted his reaction, plus she's not his cousin, she's Cersei's, her father is one of Cersei's uncles after all.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those scenes too :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; knew you'd react that way :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Several months later, Joffrey found himself walking through the school corridors, in those short shorts again. He could hear the laughter all around him and the mocking continued; he blushed. Yet this time, he did not react angrily, did not lash out at his tormentors. Instead he ignored it, thinking sadly.

' _Urgh, man, this is terrible. The worst part is, looking back, I deserve every minute of this.'_

He admitted it; his behaviour was awful; but it took suffering it himself to see that. He felt horrible, realizing how he had been treating people, especially the Stark boys and their friend Jojen Reed.

He shook his head. _'I was such a fool.'_

He sighed and resumed walking; considering that at least one thing had stopped. Nobody seemed to be grabbing his butt anymore, something he was grateful for. One of his former friends approached; grinning.

"Hey, little Shorty Short Shorts, what's going on?" The boy taunted; but Joffrey did not react. "What?"

Joffrey shook his head. "Nothing, never mind."

The boy just laughed as Joffrey walked away; realizing that Joffrey had given up fighting back. Joffrey meanwhile, walked towards the cafeteria for lunch; bracing himself for what awaited him there. He prepared himself as he knew he would endure more teasing, yet all the same, he knew he deserved everything he got.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unused classroom, Rickon and Shireen were together, having finally found some privacy and were making out, kissing repeatedly. Rickon had Shireen seated on his lap as he showered her with kisses, making her laugh because of the giggles.

He remembered how she used to be before, about him kissing her scars - how she hated it, thinking he was doing it out of pity or that he was disgusted. Her old embarrassment made him remind of his as well.

"I hope you're not embarrassed of me wearing short shorts." He remarked softly. "I was for a while. Sure Joffrey's are shorter but still..."

Shireen shook her head, moving to sit next to Rickon on the desk. Her gaze shifted to his bare legs and she grinned. "Hey, don't be stupid. I don't mind."

Rickon sighed. "I'm not being stupid. I'm just..."

"I told you, I don't mind. In fact I like your short shorts," she said with a grin as she touched his thigh. "You give me something to look at,"

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Rickon smirked and returned the kiss, kissing Shireen on the lips, taking the hand on his thigh with his own. Shireen giggled into the kiss, especially as Rickon returned the favour, his hand touching her thigh.

Rickon was worried as he gently probed with his tongue but Shireen opened her mouth, giving him entrance and soon they were kissing deeper than ever before as their tongues danced together.

* * *

Towards the end of lunch, Sansa was walking towards her next class. She smiled, today had been nice.

' _Not only that, but Joffrey hasn't tried to harass me or react angrily to anything said.'_ She thought to herself. _'Arya told me she saw him get called that Shorty Short Shorts name again and didn't even react to it. I guess the punishment is finally taking effect.'_

As she walked she spotted someone she knew walking the other way. It was her youngest brother's girlfriend, Shireen, who was also a good friend with Sansa.

"Hey Shireen." She greeted the girl with a smile.

Shireen returned the smile. "Hi Sansa."

Sansa nodded as they stopped, standing next to each other. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Shireen replied kindly. "What about you?"

"The same."

Sansa then tensed however, Shireen turned and bit her lip, Joffrey was approaching them. However, he didn't look quite so arrogant anymore. His meek and somewhat calm expression also lessened how ridiculous he looked in his short shorts. He stopped before them and suddenly seemed awkward.

"Joffrey?" Sansa queried, wondering what he wanted.

Joffrey shifted awkwardly before speaking. "Sansa, Shireen, I…I wanted to talk, it's about…about when you were trying to compliment me on my, new look."

Sansa and Shireen shared a look. "You didn't take it well."

"Yes, I'm…I'm really sorry about that." He said softly. "You were just trying to be nice."

Sansa was sceptical. "Yeah?"

Joffrey nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Both girls smiled at that and accepted his apology, much to Joffrey's relief. Something that was noted by others in the school, particularly Joffrey's main victims.

* * *

Bran smiled as he and Jojen walked to the Reed's house after school. They had both seen Joffrey's change in behaviour and were impressed.

"Looks like he's truly learned his lesson." Bran remarked casually.

Jojen nodded. "Yeah, it's sinking in. Don't think we should celebrate just yet however; we'll see how the remainder of his punishment goes."

Bran nodded in agreement as they arrived at the Reed's house and entered. They were greeted by Jojen's sister, Bran's girlfriend, Meera.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" She asked casually.

They both replied. "Good."

Meera smiled at that and Jojen excused himself, heading upstairs.

"Well…" Bran said softly.

Meera grinned. "Hi there."

They kissed; Meera noted that Bran seemed slightly awkward.

"What's up?" She asked; noting Bran's sheepish expression.

"I just…feel a little awkward." He explained. "I should have changed before coming here."

Meera looked Bran up and down, taking in his uniform, particularly the mid-thigh shorts and grinned.

"I don't mind, I quite like it actually." She told him.

Bran's eyes widened, surprised by this. "Yeah?"

Meera nodded before reaching out and touching Bran's bare knee. "Gives me a nice view after all."

Bran laughed at that and they kissed again. Bran certainly was happy, things had greatly changed, he could hardly wait to see what happened next. He only hoped that Joffrey truly had learned his lesson and that everything would finally be changed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Shireen as well as the stuff with Joffrey feeling sorry and the little jokes :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai; Yup, it is, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, it already has.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, he's learning and is trying to make amends. Glad you liked those little scenes too :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he's learning, but don't be too sure, this sort of thing isn't the sort of thing you bounce back from, it's really changed him.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Joffrey sighed softly as he walked through the school corridor; it was the last day of school, he smiled slightly as he glanced down at his very short school shorts.

' _This is it, the last day of school, then it's summer…the last day of my punishment.'_

He was relieved that his punishment would finally be over. He had endured so much torment, but finally at least it would be over. The name-calling might still linger, but he wouldn't be forced into these ridiculous shorts again. He had changed, he had behaved himself and the more he thought about it, the more he felt ashamed of his previous behaviour.

He had indeed learned a lesson; it was high time he grew up and changed his behaviour, to stay the way he was now. To not go back to the way he was before. As he was thinking this, a group of his former friends were walking behind him and smirked as they looked at him, from behind the blazer hid his shorts from view, so only his bare legs were visible beneath it.

"Hey, Girly Joffrey." Waylon called out. "Nice legs, hope you're wearing something under that."

Joffrey did not react this time, he did not get angry, there wasn't as much laughter either, as many could see he was in fact a changed person and had almost completed his punishment.

' _Not much longer now, they'll still call me names, mock me, but it doesn't matter.'_ He told himself. _'What matters is I've learned my lesson.'_

One of the other boys scoffed. "Honestly, can you believe his mother did this to him, what a crazy bitch?"

Joffrey shook his head at that. "She's not, don't call her that."

They stared at him incredulously but Joffrey said nothing else and continued walking.

* * *

Joffrey didn't say a word when he returned home with his siblings, Myrcella and Tommen had noticed the changes in his behaviour and smiled at each other. They watched as Joffrey headed upstairs to get changed; they would be having a large family dinner, with family members from both sides of the family being present.

"It's good that Joffrey has changed so much, mum's plan really worked." Myrcella stated with a soft smile.

Tommen grinned. "Yeah, I never thought I'd say this, but Joffrey's a good person now, there's no way he's gonna forget this, so it looks like that's him changed for good."

They both nodded and headed to their rooms to get dressed too. In his room, Joffrey sighed as he finished removed his uniform and looked out the clothes he would need; he started, of course, with his briefs. He pulled them on without complaint or comment, a pair of light blue briefs decorated with cartoonish sheep pictures.

' _Well, finally school's done.'_ He thought to himself. _'That's the last time I have to wear_ that _uniform. Just one more thing to go now.'_

So he looked out his dinner clothes and got dressed, making sure he looked smart in the mirror. He was clad in a pair of grey above mid-thigh length shorts, a blue shirt, dark red tie, a dark red blazer, buttoned up despite the fact that, like that, it covered his shorts; grey ankle socks and brown T-bar sandals. Nodding to himself he headed downstairs, there he spotted his family, already waiting.

He bit his lip, surprised at Myrcella's outfit, yet also relieved, for once, he wasn't the only one with bare legs at the dinner. Myrcella wore a white blouse with a deep green short pleated skirt and white flats. As for the rest of the family, Tommen was clad in fashionable jeans, a yellow T-shirt and grey shoes. His mother in a brown dress and brown heels and his father in black trousers with a light green shirt and black shoes.

The first guests to arrive were Kevan and his family, all dressed up well, Kevan in grey trousers with a white shirt and black shoes. Dorna wearing a long pale green dress and white heels. Lancel was dressed up well in black jeans, a red T-shirt and white baskets.

Martyn and Willem were dressed up nice too, in brown trousers with a white shirt and black baskets and grey jeans with a white T-shirt and greyish baskets respectively, finally little Janei in a light pink dress decorated with flowers and pink shoes. The all exchanged greetings with each other, Joffrey was uncomfortable however as Janei seemed to be staring at him.

' _What's up with her, I mean, she's three, surely her attention should be all over the place?'_ He wondered.

He then found out why when she turned to Lancel.

"Lancel, did Joffrey forget to put trousers on?" She asked and Joffrey blushed before sitting down, proving Joy wrong as the blazer pulled up to show his shorts.

"No Janei." He replied calmly. "They were just covered."

Janei nodded. "Oh, sorry."

He shook his head, deciding not to let it get to him. Soon other guests began arriving too; Genna and her son Walder along with Darlessa, Tyrek and Joy. Like the others they were all dressed up nice, Darlessa in a black dress with matching heels, Genna in a red dress with golden sandals and Joy in a pale yellow mid-thigh length dress and yellow heels.

Walder wore a blue polo shirt with grey jeans and black shoes and Tyrek, simple jeans and a white shirt along with brown shoes. Joffrey was relieved to see that now there were three people with bare legs at the dinner, he wasn't alone this time.

Genna grinned at him and Joffrey braced himself for her comments, after his little embarrassment with Janei, he was more prepared for it.

"Aww, looking so smart and cute again Joffrey." She remarked.

Joffrey managed a shaky smile. "Th-thank you Aunt Genna."

He was saved when even more guests arrived now. Renly entered first, dressed smart in a blue shirt with white trousers and camel coloured shoes. Following him was Stannis and Selyse, Stannis in black trousers with a white shirt, black tie, black vest and black shoes; Selyse in a white blouse with light grey trousers and small black heels.

Joffrey's jaw nearly dropped when Shireen entered however, as she made up a fourth person with bare legs at the dinner, clad in a pale pink blouse with a purple short pleated skirt and pink flats.

 _'Gods am I seeing things, Myrcella, Joy and_ Shireen _are showing their legs. I'm not alone this time?'_ He thought in disbelief. _'Joy and Myrcella maybe, they have the confidence for it, but Shireen Baratheon?'_

Carefully glancing at Shireen again as they waited for the last guests to arrive; Joffrey confirmed his eyes were not deceiving him.

He was amazed. _'Yeah, a short skirt, showing her legs, her mum is furious…Gods, that Rickon Stark will make a woman out of her yet.'_

In a way he felt pleased at that, to know Shireen was growing as a person, despite her mother's usual interference.

It was then their final guests arrived, first Joffrey's grandfather, Tywin Lannister, clad in black trousers, a white shirt, black vest and black shoes, followed by his uncles, Jaime and Tyrion. They were clad in a yellow shirt with greyish trousers and black shoes and a brown shirt with black trousers and black polished shoes respectively.

The final guest was Jaime's girlfriend, Brienne, clad in a long white dress with white heels. Soon the family were all seated around the table and began eating. As they did Dorna turned to Joffrey and smiled, having observed his outfit earlier and knowing about the punishment.

"I think it's a shame that this is nearly over; you looked so cute in shorts, they look so nice on you too." She told him.

Joffrey blushed but smiled. "Thanks."

He couldn't see any point in arguing and besides, she was right, it was nearly over, he just had to endure. So Joffrey continued to eat his dinner and endure any remarks made about his shorts; he was certainly a lot more mellow now than he had been months ago.

There were only two memories from those months that made him cringe and that was the spanking and the pool party.

* * *

Much later, after the dinner was over and the guests left, Joffrey headed up to his room at half-nine, his bedtime.

' _It's almost over'_ He thought to himself.

"Joffrey." He heard his mother call his name and he turned to face her. "I'm proud of you, you're really changed, you've tried really hard."

He smiled back at her and replied honestly. "Thank you."

They hugged and Joffrey returned to his room. Once alone he stripped off his clothes and pulled on a pair of plain brown briefs, he then got under the covers and lay in his bed, thinking to himself.

' _Just one more night. I do admit, shorts are good when it's hot, it provides a bit of fresh air and it's not that bad…once you accept that you do look good in them. I could wear them sometimes next year maybe.'_ He thought to himself before remember the pool party. _'Gods, I vow however, I am never wearing a Speedo again, especially not_ that _one.'_

He rolled over in his bed and sighed. _'It's over, but…I won't forget this, I swear it.'_

With that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep on the final night of his punishment.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, Joffrey's finally learned his lesson and changed his ways, all that remains is the epilogue now, showing the end of the punishment. Read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: An Unusual Punishment**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes well, unique people call for unique ideas.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yes, it's good he's learned his lesson, glad you liked them all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was the following day, Joffrey woke up and sat up in his bed, he glanced down at his brown briefs and bit his lip. It was over, his punishment was over; he had certainly learned from it. There was a knock at the door and his mother entered, carrying a small bundle of clothes.

"Good morning mum." Joffrey said at once; now much more mellow than before.

Cersei nodded; setting the clothes down. "Good morning Joffrey, well, that's the end of your punishment. Here are some of your clothes; the rest will be brought back later."

Joffrey nodded. "Thank you."

He then sighed before musing.

"Maybe I was wrong, I mean, wearing shorts didn't make me…gay. Not to mention, Rickon Stark is dating Shireen and making her more confident in herself. Then there's Bran Stark, he's dating an older woman for Gods sake…Quite lucky."

Cersei shook her head. "Then why did you mock them?"

"I was wrong…" Joffrey said softly. "Stupid…"

Cersei smiled and hugged him, glad he finally understood. Cersei then left and Joffrey got out of bed, removed the briefs and got dressed in the clothes she had brought, smiling happily as he finally pulled a pair of boxers on again, followed by a pair of jeans and then his T-shirt and socks. After getting dressed he considered everything that had happened and how it affected him.

' _The shorts weren't actually that bad, it was the length of them that were hard to put up with.'_ He noted to himself. _'The others might still make fun of me, but that's alright, I didn't actually mind the shorts, but I think they would be better if they were…more the length of Tommen's. Maybe I could wear them next term, if anyone tries to get on my case, I'll say I'm just supporting my awkward little brother.'_

He bit his lip as he considered something important then, Tommen.

Joffrey exited his room and was relieved when he spotted Tommen emerging form his room too. He quickly approached him; calling out to him.

"Hey Tommen."

Tommen turned to face him. "Joffrey?"

Joffrey bit his lip and then spoke up. "I just…don't think I'll make a habit of this, but I…I just wanted to say sorry, for the things I've said about you. You know, before all this."

"Oh?" Tommen replied. _'He's still trying to act tough, but Joffrey's really changed, he means it too.'_

He smiled and nodded. "I see, well, thank you."

Joffrey smiled back and together they headed downstairs for breakfast. Joffrey had endured his whole punishment and was now a changed boy and, surprisingly, a happier one.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
